An impact wrench is one illustrative embodiment of an impact tool, which may be used to install and remove threaded fasteners. An impact wrench generally includes a motor coupled to an impact mechanism that converts the torque of the motor into a series of powerful rotary blows directed from a hammer to an output shaft called an anvil.